


The Words

by DaringlyDomestic



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringlyDomestic/pseuds/DaringlyDomestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Softsons post:</p>
<p>"Listen John laid awake every night for two years telling himself he would give anything to go back and not call Sherlock a machine in that lab, to not have had their last words in person be so angry and cruel, to not be the one who pushed him up to that roof"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words

**Author's Note:**

> TW - suicide and grieving

He thought about the other words too. The words spoken to shiny black marble. The words that caved his shoulders and caught in his throat. He thought about the man who was no longer there to hear them. How he would have known immediately what John meant just by looking. How he would have read everything John was not saying in the press of his fingers to the cold stone. But that man is gone and the words won’t come.


End file.
